Man in the Moon
The Man in the Moon (also known as Tsar Lunar XII or simply "MiM") is the most powerful entity. It is he who choses the Guardians and he who makes the most important decisions. The Man in the Moon (or Tsar Lunar) is the oldest known character with the exception of Pitch or possible Sandy. The moon.jpg History When MiM was a baby, he lived with his parents and his Guardian, Nightlight, in the Moon Clipper, the most beautiful airship of the Golden age. It was crewed by a team of Moon-bots and Moon-mice and a population of Lunar Moths. For a long time, the young MiM lived happily with his parents and Nightlight. Unfortunately, Pitch Black soon discovered the existence of MiM. He discovered that the young Prince Lunar had never had a nightmare. This he could not stand. Pitch decided to take a particular revenge, he would transform the young Prince Lunar into the Prince of Nightmares. And so, Pitch gave chase. He pursued the Moon Clipper across the galaxies in his Nightmare Galleon, crewed by Fearlings and Dream-Pirates. The Lunanoff's however knew of a perfect place to hide; a small green and blue planet answering to the name of Earth. But as they neared the small planet, Pitch and his Galleon ambushed the Clipper and the Lunanoff's. Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff instructed Nightlight to take MiM to a place of safety in the centre of the Clipper. The Lunanoff's fought hard, but eventually the Clipper became so damaged that it's guns could not fire. Then, Pitch and his Fearling crew overran the Moon Clipper. Just as Pitch was about to seal his victory, there was a great explosion; an explosion so powerful that the Nightmare Galleon was destroyed, Pitch vanished and the Fearlings vanished. Unfortunately, both sides were affected. The Moon Clipper's hull was blasted away so it will never fly again and the Lunanoff's were blasted into constellations. Over time, MiM grew up and realized that there were children on the planet below. He discovered that these children suffered from nightmares, so he appointed the Guardians, Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana and the Sandman, to protect the dreams, the wonder and the hopes of the children of Earth. Powers and Abilities The Man in the Moon, as the most powerful being of all the magic beings, claims access to a near limitless amount of magical power to the point where one could see him as a kind of nature deity. He possesses immortality, and is able to contact people through his moonbeams, giving them signs in their dreams and casting shadows to answer questions and can even affect the material plane to a degree. His most astonishing ability is to make any mortal into an immortal spirit, granting them an arsenal of magical abilities made to benefit the world in some manner. These powers do have their limits however, as every spirit he has ever created draws its power from the belief of human-beings, and if they were to lose that belief, they would be left powerless. They are also unable to be seen, heard or felt by mortals (with the exception of animals) unless they believe in the spirit in question. He is unable to communicate at face value without assistance, and has to rely on symbols and riddles. Because he cannot effect the world first-hand, he has to use the Guardians and other spirits that he has made to carry out these duties in his place.